kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Other World
Baggins, you write :However it should be noted that conceit behind the story is that the Peter Spear from our earth really received these messages from Daventry, and then sent it to our earth's publishers to be printed for us to read, thus why the book physically exists in our world, and not some alternate universe where we wouldn't actually be able to get a copy. He constantly discusses how he finds it hard to believe but can find no lies in any of the letters he received. I still believe that KQ-earth is not our Real-earth. They are identical but not the same thing. Real-Peter Spear WROTE the book, while his alternative counterpart, KQ-Peter Spear received the messages from Daventry. When Spear says that he received the letters and finds it 'hard to believe', he writes as KQ-Spear. The books and games are what join real-earth, KQ-earth and Daventry into one. Cf. Middle-earth. Real-Tolkien wrote the books, but Me-Tolkien translated the books written by Me-characters. Connor McLyrr 06:47, 11 September 2005 (EDT) Its funny, but the real-life Peter Spear will sometimes throw out a comment where he jokingly acts like his conversations with Derek Karlavaegen actually happened if you have the chance to discuss the book with him. So even in real life in tongue-in-cheek, he assumes the identity of "editor" of Derek Karlavaegen's documents from another world, heh heh. All in all a fun word game with interesting conceit.Baggins 14:57, 16 October 2006 (EDT) Moving specluation to the talk page Thought I'd reduce the page to known facts, and leave speculation on talk page. This is part of new change to clean up "real world" sections. :Of course, someone can argue that Earth from where the KQ creatures and people came is not our actual world, but some alternate earth, where gods, myths and fairytale characters were real, before withdrawing to Daventry. Compare to the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen that takes place in an alternate Victorian era, where all literary concepts by Vernes, Welles and others are actual events. Many instances in the books indicate that the setting is not supposed to be a past of our world, but an alternate past, more advanced than our actual Victorian time, for example they routinely send men to mars, and there is a bridge between France and England. :However it should be noted that conceit behind the story is that the Peter Spear from our earth really received these messages from Daventry, and then sent it to our earth's publishers to be printed for us to read, thus why the book physically exists in our world, and not some alternate universe where we wouldn't actually be able to get a copy. :His conceit behind the story is that we the people of earth really did have a fantastic past, and as time passed, that the modern people of earth who believe in science and technology can not accept our "true history", and are writing revisionist history that denies(though they can't "disprove") what "really happened". Compare to various religions of the world that believe fantastic things of mythic proportion actually happened in the past, and that fantastic beings really existed. This conceit even spills into real-life interviews, in which occasionally Peter Spear assumes the identity of the Companion's editor(of documents that actually came from "Derek") rather than just being its author, intended for tongue-in-cheek. :Roberta Williams herself had implied in a few interviews that events of Daventry occur in our past here on earth a few times as well. -Baggins 06:28, 14 December 2008 (UTC)